Caribbeanrebellion
This page is now an archive. The End Guildmaster Jack Daggerstealer disbanded Caribbeanrebellion. When it was disbanded, it had the following stats: 400 members and an 80 people recruited in a day record. May Caribbeanrebellion Rest in Peace, a guild that changed over 40 of the active members' lives. Caribbeanrebellion is my guild.There was a town in Jamaica near Port Royal. The town was originally a German town. It was called Hafen Des Deutsch or Port of the German. The town had no criminals at all. Then the Royal Navy and the East India Trading Co. sent men to burn the town. First, they gathered all the citizens and killed a lot of them. Then, they burned the town and the survivors were taken aboard a ship. The people who escaped the ship were the only survivors. They wanted revenge, so Jack Daggerstealer started a faction called Caribbeanrebellion. They fought the British, but, they were not pirates. They have decided to make a base at Jack Daggerstealer's house on Tortuga, in Andaba. The house is the Bowdash Mansion right next to the Faithful Bride. The faction is still growing but has over 100 players. After we are maxed, we will make more guilds for this country. We have requested renaming the guild "The United Islands of The Caribbean". The United Islands of The Caribbean is the country we run. The guildmaster, Jack Daggerstealer, is President, while Will Swordskull is the King. Places Our main base is Fort Dundee renamed it Fort United on our server Andaba on Padres Del Fuego on Andaba. The president's White House is located in Tortuga, it's a combination of a couple of houses on Andaba. Servers Andaba Allies and Enemies *Great Britain- Peace *Spain- Peace Treaty *Bretheren Court -enemies *1st Army - Peace *Prussia- The majority of us are Prussian *Russia- Mad at each other for not accepting a treaty. *France- Allies *Cherokee-Allies *American Colonies- Neutral *The United Islands of The Caribbean- This is what the guild was made for and run by. The President is also the Caribbeanrebellion Guildmaster. *Co. Sons of Liberty- Allies Wars The First War of 1745 #2/25/17452012 Bohemia says that they are better then the 1st Military so war begins. #2/26/1745 Fighting happens. #2/26/1745 Caribbeanrebellion joins the war on Bohemia's side. #2/26/1745 Bohemia surrenders. #2/27/1745 Caribbeanrebellion claims it has not surrendered even though Bohemia did. #2/29/1745 Caribbeanrebellion realizes it can't win this war and announces unconditional surrender. The Second War of 1745 #3/1/1745 Caribbeanrebellion declares war on Britain and 1st military fights for Britain. #3/2/1745 The two sides make peace. War of The United Islands of The Caribbean-Spain #Unknown Early 1745 United Islands declares war on Spain. #11/29/1745 Spain surrenders but has no conditions, except paying United Islands 10% of goods and declaring war on the Undead. United Islands-Paradox War #Middle 2011 War begins. Jack Daggerstealer and Pearson's daughter, Halle and her guild vs. Paradox led by Pearson Wright. #Pearson commits suicide and destroys his guild. #11/23/1745 President Daggerstealer starts the Peace Keeping branch and put Fang in charge of Paradox Inc., which is used to prevent unrest after war with Paradox. Paradox former members actually joined this guild. War On Undead #11/29/1745 Spain and United Islands declare war on the undead. #11/29/1745 First lady Hunter's aunt attacked by undead forces. She is still living at 5:30 Central time that day. Will report if she dies. Goverment and Council (for U.I.C.) Council Members- Charlotte Swordhayes, Charles Crestsilver and Jack Daggerstealer First Lady- Former Vice President(s): Charles Crestsilver (Mysteriously disappeared, he led the second largest guild in the U.I.C., Co. Sons of Liberty) Vice President- Charlotte Swordhayes (Was never actually in the guild, led the third largest guild for the U.I.C., Spain Brigade) President- Jack Daggerstealer (Owner of Caribbeanrebellion) Member of *United Guilds of The Caribbean News *We have requested a new name *Our country has a official name called The United Islands of The Caribbean *Official Nation Anthem http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BUIXq8oblY *Official Country site http://potcogermanygermanjamaica.wikia.com/wiki/The_United_Islands_of_The_Caribbean_Wiki Guild traditions Signatures From Famous People and Leaders of The United Islands Gamer124 (talk) 23:29, November 29, 2012 (UTC)President Jack Daggerstealer love my people and countryGamer124 (talk) 23:29, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Guilds Category:POTCO Category:Caribbean Freedom